Puberty Sometimes is Quite Scary
by girly tomboy
Summary: He never would have guessed that the China brat who used to stuff oranges in her shirt and pick her boogers in public would develop so nicely.


**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language and Mentions of Explicit Content**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

Unexpected

X

Okita Sougo would have downright lied to himself if he didn't admit that the China brat he had always known and bickered with was no longer a brat, but a fully-fledged woman. This point was exemplified when, on this unsuspecting morning, she came back from temporarily traversing the universe with her baldy of a father a couple years prior and had returned back to Earth, surprising her fellow colleagues, him included.

When Kagura was 16, Umibouzu had insistently requested for her to follow in his footsteps as a Legendary Monster Hunter of the Galaxy, going so far as to crash into the Yorozuya's office demanding his daughter to pack up and get ready for the next flight to the nearest planet, startling both Kagura and Shinpachi and fully waking up the hungover Gintoki, who had drowned his sorrows of losing at pachinko in alcohol the night before.

"_It is high time you accompany me on the journey of your life, Kagura! There will be a time when the title of Legendary Monster Hunter of the Galaxy must be passed on, and you're the only one who is capable of succeeding the Great Umibouzu! Who knows what that ungrateful son of mine is up to? He can go frolic among flowers with that insane Sharingan bastard and his posse for all it's worth. But you, Kagura, I see potential in such a great daughter! Fear not and take my hand! Daddy promises you won't go bald!"_

_ "Haaah?! What the hell are you spewing on about, you idiot Papi! Gin-Chan and Glasses Stand were supposed to buy me more sukonbu and rice today! There's no way in hell I'm missing that!"_

_ "...You called me a glasses stand. Just now, you called me a glasses stand, didn't you?! Is that all I'm worth to you people?!" _

A couple of minutes of yelling and hitting, Gintoki accidentally vomiting on Shinpachi's head, and a toupée flying off ensued before a compromise had been reached. Albeit reluctantly, seeing as Kagura didn't want to leave her Yorozuya family so abruptly, she had decided to travel with her Papi, although only temporarily, and had the right to decide when she would return. Umibouzu had whole-heartedly agreed, giving her a chance to say farewell to her surrogate family, as well as any other dear friends.

What Sougo disliked, however, was the fact that he hadn't known she had left until the week after, when he, Gorilla, and that Hijikata bastard had visited the Yorozuya regarding a delivery and he had commented on her lack of presence. Needless to say, he had been moody and pissed all month and to Hijikata's horror, his attempts to kill him had increased tenfold. And trust him, a brooding Sougo whose play toy was yanked from him was already bad enough.

So it came off as more than just a shock when he saw her early in the morning, three years later, sitting on the exact same park bench they used to frequent, casually sucking on some sukonbu. At first, Sougo completely froze and gaped at her, astonished. After realizing that his legs and mouth were there to serve a purpose, he wasted no time in approaching her.

As he came up closer, he noticed how different she looked compared to three years ago. Her hair was let down and had grown longer, reaching midway down her back. Gone was the baby fat around her face, high cheekbones and a firm jawline replacing it. She was donning a cloak, but underneath he could see semblances of curves that were never there before. Her eyes still retained that fierce bravery in them, yet they expressed more maturity and knowledge than three years back.

All in all, 19 year-old Kagura looked absolutely stunning.

"Long time no see, China. You're still obsessed with your shitty sukonbu, I see." At hearing his voice, she perked up and looked at him, before recognizing who he was and blanched at him.

"Go away, Sadist. I don't want my first day back here to be ruined by your ugly face," she retorted and stuck her tongue out afterward.

"It's been three years and you still haven't changed that cocky attitude of yours, huh?" Immediately, they started glaring daggers at each other and would have turned into a brawl if not for Kagura, who gasped before breaking eye contact, seeming to have remembered something forgotten.

"Ahh! I was going to surprise Gin-Chan and Shinpachi! They don't know I'm coming back today;" she explained, looking about ready to take off. Sougo couldn't help but remember the moment three years ago when he found out she had already left, without even a mention or goodbye to him, like she was doing right now. With that thought in mind, he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, albeit tighter than he expected and the words that tumbled out of his mouth next was laced with a hint of irritation.

"You're leaving me again, China? How rude of you. I ought to arrest you for breaking a humble police officer's heart."

"Kiss my ass, you cruel sadist. What aspect of you is humble? I didn't even know you had a heart," Kagura retorted, a look of pure annoyance etched on her pale face, clearly wanting to end the subject and head back to the Yorozuya's.

Sougo was about to release his grasp on her wrist when suddenly, on a whim, he forcefully twisted her around so her back was facing him and promptly grabbed the outline of her ass through her cloak, earning him a very girlish scream, much to his amusement and her chagrin. Before further protest could be heard, he swiftly pulled her ass towards him, leaning down and placing a butterfly kiss on the small of the back.

What he didn't expect, however, was her quietly _mewling_ at his touch. And was it his imagination or did he feel her _shiver? _All of these thoughts added with the recent fact that China was now a developed woman with a developed _body_ did nothing to stop the warmth that pooled in the pits of his stomach.

When Sougo pulled away, however, reason seemed to snap back inside Kagura and immediately, he felt her iron-packed fist connect with his jaw, making him recoil and sending him toppling to the ground. When he recovered and looked back up at her, he saw her huff indignantly, a mixture of embarrassment, rage, and something else etched on her face.

"What the hell?! You perverted sadist! What made your sick, twisted mind do that?!" She all but screamed in his face, her voice an octave higher than normal. And much to her anger, he had the gall to _smirk._

"You told me to kiss your ass, China. And I did. There's no use trying to act tsundere about it. You seemed like you were enjoying that kiss, what with all that moaning and shivering." He very much enjoyed the look of horror that spread on her already beet-red face and silently vowed to retain that image of her in his head for future black-mailing.

"What the fuck are you high on, Sadist?! I didn't think your idiocy would actually spread to your ears. Just take your whips and candles and go back to torturing your victims!"

In an instant, Sougo was towering behind Kagura again and lowered his hand before squeezing her ass, causing her to yelp once more in what he thought was that adorable voice of hers, one he could acutely differentiate, even if three years had passed. He then wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck with his nose and inhaling her distinct scent.

"Oh, I'd gladly do that. And I believe I just found my next victim too."

If it was even possible, Kagura's face turned an even deeper shade of red. Before Sougo could register what happened, however, she had turned around and swiftly delivered a knee to his privates. In an instant, he was curled on the ground, cupping his precious family jewels and screaming bloody murder.

"Gyaaaaaah! You bitch! They've fallen off for sure now! What am I going to do if I can't pass on my lineage?!" That was the only thing Sougo managed to say before Kagura started beating him to a pulp, his desperate screams and the sound of fists hitting flesh the only thing that filled the morning air around them.

X

To say that Hijikata was shocked when the First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi walked onto the compounds early in the morning, battered and bruised, was an understatement. He had been outside for a smoke when he noticed his fellow subordinate limping in from the gates, sporting a black eye and looking like he was just mauled by a bear who wanted revenge.

He had immediately approached Sougo and was about to comment on his state of being when Sougo just walked past him with his head bowed, muttering a 'good morning' before proceeding to his room. At first, Hijikata stood there, expecting the worst to happen. When he didn't spontaneously combusted and checked that indeed, there weren't any flying pigs, he looked back at Sougo's retreating form before turning around and taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Brats these days, always on their periods."

Back in Sougo's room, he had slid the door shut and slumped down against the wall, his head cradled in his hands. After narrowly escaping death, images of Kagura's flushed face and adorable expressions kept flooding his muddled brain, doing nothing to help his current predicament. When he felt her developed, tight ass in his palms, he resisted with every ounce of fibre in his body the urge to rip off that damn cloak of her's along with any other interfering article of clothing.

Envisioning her underneath him, flushed and panting, mewling and begging_, _already had Sougo hard and groaning in frustration at how easily she had affected him while barely lifting a finger. He cursed at himself mentally and swore that the next time they met, the public or even _Danna_ be damned, he was going to _ravish _her. He was going to force her under his will; make her beg and plead his name until her voice went hoarse, moaning and whimpering and, and, _and-_

And Sougo was going to have to take the coldest shower of his life if he was going to be ready for the Shinsengumi's morning duties.


End file.
